Responsible for What You Tamed
by Serpico1986
Summary: Set one year after the movie events, Roger was feeling guilty for all the things he had tamed in his life, till one night, while he was woring late, a new chance come to his door. Review


**This is my first story on RENT. As the summary said, it's takes place a year after the events of the movie.**

 **The ending is a bit cliche, but i hope you like, i can't think either way.**

 **Have a good reading.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU TAMED**

The library near Central Park was having a slow moment that day. To tell the truth, it was supposed to be close an hour ago, but the lonely worker there enjoyed the quietness of the place. Taking a deep breath Roger, the worker in question get off his chair and started to walk around the shelves, he was alone there, which was a nice time to think.

_/_

It had been a year since Roger get out of Alphabet City, despite of still been keep in touch with his old friends and moved to a small one-room apartment near Central Park. Then, six months after moving to his new home, with a bit of help with his friend and lawyer Joanne, he got this job in the library. And although he confessed the salary was a bit crappy and the apartment wasn´t as warm as he expected, the 35-year old man told his friends he was enjoying work there, at least he could pay the rent and buy some bare necessities stuff.

Suddenly, the front door opened, pulling Roger out of his thoughts, as his best friend Mark entered the library, both friends smiled to each other.

''it´s almost 7PM, you are still open?'' Mark said a bit confused ''where´s your boss?''

''I don´t have any idea'' Roger shrugged ''after all i have been going trough, who knows I would be working to a junkie. He must be in the alley or something''

''hummm... You could ask Joanne if she could help, you convince your boss you need a found raise in your salary, for the extra hours I mean'' Mark suggested

''what can I help Mark?'' the older friend changed the subject

''I was looking for a cookbook'' Mark said quickly and Roger immediately lead him to the next shelf. As they look for a book, the filmmaker pushed another subject. ''Collins and I miss you in the loft Dude'' he said ''we got a new roommate to share the rent, his name is Alonzo, but he isn´t as fun as you. And a new family moved to Mimi´s apartment''

''I suppose so'' Roger´s voice was almost a whisper ''but I couldn´t keep living there, not after everything'' the former musician said and Mark nodded, understanding his friend's point, both his girlfriend died in that loft and they supposed that after such tragedies the former musician would go crazy. Therefore, he decided to simply moved out and start fresh somewhere.

''yeah'' Mark agreed ''it´s Maureen birthday party tomorrow, we´re going to celebrate at the Life Café, so don´t work till late and come join us''

''Count on me'' said Roger handing Mark his book and in response, the other man just patted his shoulder and walk away.

Alone once again, Roger started to walk around the place, giving it´s few arrangements before close for the day. As he passed by the children area of the library, he spotted a copy of Le Petit Prince on the floor and for a second, he couldn't help but smile. As a child he used to love this book, been the fox his favorite character.

"you become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed..." Roger whispered his favorite quote from the book "yeah, i tamed a lot of mess, that's it" the library helper shoved the book back to the shelf and make his way toward the counter.

. Roger took a deep breath, to tell the truth, the young man felt guilt for a lot of things in his life, he thought to himself, if he had tamed something, was a lot of deaths for the people he loved. First his father, who had an heart attack when learning his son was doing drugs. Than April, who killed herself upon knowing she and Roger had Aids. And finally Mimi, who catch a pneumonia after living for days at the street.

"If only i could have another chance..." Roger whispered.

Suddenly, the front door opened again, for a second Roger thought his boss was coming back, however, who entered the library was a redhead woman, who seemed confused, but relieved to finding a library open that hour.

"May i help?" Roger asked calling the woman's attention.

"Oh, yeah" she said "I'm looking for a book... The Dead Eyes from London" she said and in response, the former musician disappeared within the shelves and reaper a few minutes later, with the book in question.

"Thanks. You are open all night?" She asked

" No, i was about to close, but i like to work after hours" Roger said politely

"Oh...you are studying Russian?" She asked noticing a Russian dictionary on Roger's desk.

In response, he took an annoyed breath, but answer her "my hobby, i exchanged been a musician to learns a foreign language."

" That's nice Mister... "She read his name tag "Davis. I'm Russian myself, my name is Emilia Romanov... Nothing to do with the Romanov from the monarchy" she smiled

" That's interesting. " Roger said with a small smile "here's your book and good night"

"Thank you"Emilia agree and walk toward the front door, just to turn around suddenly "I'm actually enjoyed this library, very charming, i may come back tomorrow for a better visit" she said closing the door.

As she left, Roger couldn't help but laugh for the first time in forever, maybe that encounter could be a trick of the destiny, or another chance coming on the way. Whatever the case, the once convict bohemian could wait to meet that Russian lady again.


End file.
